J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer
by halley1
Summary: Hermione a un terrible secret: Elle se coupe lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Drago la prend en flagrant délit. Il a deux choix, soit il l'aide, soit il l'ignore.* Traduction*
1. Ne me laisse pas

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer  
  
Alloooowwwww :-) J'ai commencer il y a quelques temps à lire des fics anglaises. J'en ai adoré quelques une et j'ai décidé d'en faire la traduction. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer est la traducton de I need you to love me. C'est une fic qui est terminé et qui compte 28 chapitres. C'est la première partit. Il y a la suite,qui elle n'est pas terminé et elle compte 5 chapitres. J'ai parlé avec l'auteur et elle m'a donné son accord pour la traduire. Je voulais lui dire une gross merciii de m'avoir donner son accord et sa me fait énormément plaisir :-))))Alors pour commencer voici la première partit. J'espère que vous allez aimer et me laissez une petite review :-) sa me ferait plaisir :-) Merciiiii :-)  
  
Chapitre 1 Ne me laisse pas  
  
Hermione regardait fixement le sang qui dégouttait de son poignet. Elle se sentit soudainement écoeurante,comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire . La main, dans laquelle elle tenait la lame de rasoir se mit à trembler. Elle ressentit une étrange douleur à son poignet. Elle laissa tomber la lame. Pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait été prise de sanglots durant plus d'une heure et maintenant, elle se sentait mieux. Elle n'avait plus envit de pleurer. La douleur qui l'avait étranglé à l'intérieur d'elle semblait avoir disparu. La seule douleur qu'elle ressentait, c'étais celle de son poignet, mais donc elle pouvait contrôler la douleur. Elle regarda fixement , d'un air hébété, le sang, sentant presque rien pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie.  
  
" Que diable...oh dieu, que s'est-il passé Granger?"  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux. Il n'était censé y avoir personne. Elle avait été dans un coin éloigné et caché à Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait sentit les larmes venir. Peut-être que ses oreilles la dupaient.  
  
" Merde! Tu saignes. Granger? Tu m'entends?"  
  
Si ses oreilles la dupaient, ils faisaient un très bon travail.  
  
" Granger, je te donne un choix. Sois tu parles, sois je vais tout raconter à un professeur MAINTENANT!"  
  
Drago remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione semblait vide, sans vie. Lentement, Hermione s'apperçut de sa présence et le reconnu.  
  
" Malefoy?"  
  
Sa voix lui semblait faible, même à ses propres oreilles. Sa voix semblait aussi calme et vide. Elle ne pleurait plus.  
  
" Bon voilà Granger. On va sortir d'ici et on va allé voir Mme Pomfresh pour ton poignet et tu seras guéris en un rien de temps. Alors nous..."  
  
" Non" dit Hermione qui avait élevé le ton de sa voix  
  
" Mais bien sûre, elle va arranger ton poignet et tu n'auras plus mal."  
  
" Non!!!! Va t'en Malefoy. Ça ne te regarde pas. Je me sens très BIEN"  
  
Drago pouvait sentir la panique dans sa voix.  
  
" Je sais que tu me détestes, Granger. Mais tu saignes, et je dois au moins t'aider à ce que t'aille mieux."  
  
" Je peux très bien m'occupé de moi-même, Malefoy.  
  
Hermione prit sa baguette magique et donna un petit coup pour qu'elle guérisse. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle entendit Malefoy haleter.  
  
" Tu te l'ai fait toi-même! Es-tu folle?"  
  
" Bien sûr que non, c'était un accident." nia Hermione  
  
Mais sa voix manquait de force et elle le savait. Elle a vu Drago Malefoy hausser un de ses sourcils.  
  
" Je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose 'Miss je sais tout'. La seule raison pourquoi une formule ne peut agire c'est lorsque l'on s'est infligé nous-même une blessure. Alors ça signifie que TU t'es fait ça toi-même"  
  
Hermione se sentit prise au piège.  
  
" Aller Granger, avoue ou je vais tout raconter à un prof"  
  
Hermione souleva sa baguette en direction de Malefoy pour lui jeter un sortillège d'amnésie. Mais Drago fut tout aussi rapide qu'elle et pointait sa baguette sur elle.  
  
" Ne pense même pas à essayer, Granger!"  
  
Drago la sentit tressaillir et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer.  
  
" Je n'essayait pas de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit. J'était juste un peu trop stressé. Maintenant je vais mieux. Alors oublie que tu m'as vu. Je vais bien."  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
******************************** fin du chapitre 1***************************************  
  
Ça vous a plu? :-) J'espère!!! Faite-moi le savoir en m'envoyant une petite review :-), merciiii :-)  
  
Je voulait encore remercier Romantic fool de m'avoir permit de traduire sa fic :-) Merciiiii infinimmenntttt :-)))  
  
Bye bye!!! Kisssooouuuusss à toussss, Halley 


	2. Déchiré

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer  
  
Merciiii infinniment pour les gens qui ont reviewer, sa m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Merciiiiiii!!!!!  
  
Cyngathi: Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus. Mercii beaucoup de m'avoir reviewer et la suite...et bien..elle est la lolll, merciii  
  
Granger: Mercii beaucoupppp!!! Voiciii la suiteee:-)  
  
Kyoko: Merciii de m'avoirr reviewerrr :-))  
  
Hermione Potter: Merciii infinimennttt!!! Très gentill de ta parttt!! Je suis heureusseee que tu aimess la ficc!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussiii :-)  
  
Cynthia1: Loll, j'aurais aussi aimé que ça soit un peu plus long, mais comme je ne fais que traduire la fic, je dois traduire ce qu'il ai écrit. Merciii de m'avoirrrr revieweerrr :-))  
  
Mag: Loll, oui il y a une suite en fait l'histoire comte 28 chapitres, alors pour une suite, il y en a loll, merciii de ta reviewww et voiciii le 2e chapitre :-))  
  
Pounkska: Mouais, Drago gentil, c'est quand même bizarre. Lui qui est si méchant d'habitude. Et c'est vrai, pauvre Hermione, elle doit vraiment souffrir pour se couper comme sa. J'te remerciiieee beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plairee :-))  
  
Patty: Mercii et j'espère que la suite va te plaireee :-))  
  
Sof: Merciii et ouii c'est sur que je vais continuer je veux que vous puissiez la lire et l'appréciez comme moi j'ai fait!! :-))  
  
Sainte Haal: Merciii vraiment merciii beaucouppp. Je fais de mon mieux pour la traduction pour que sa soit lisible et mon but c'est que vous appréciez cette fic comme moi je l'apprécie :-)) Merciiii!!  
  
DW: loll dsll!! Mais voila de koi te réjouiiirrr c'est la suiteee!!! :-)) Merciii de ta reviewww!! :-))  
  
MissCaro: loll, merciii beaucouppp et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!! :-))  
  
Ronaway: Merciii infinimentt!! :-))) J'espère que mon chapitre 2 va te plaire!! :-))  
  
Encore une fois, un grosss merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewerrr! Sa me fait vraiment plaisiirr :--)))))  
  
Chapitre 2 Déchiré  
  
' Arrête-toi!' se disait Drago en marchant vers le dortoir des Serpentards  
  
' Arrête de penser à elle. Si elle dit qu'elle va bien, c'est qu'elle va bien.'  
  
' Elle va bien. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. Laisse Potter et Wesley s'occupé de ses problèmes.'  
  
* Mais Potter et Wesley ne savent même pas qu'elle a un problème, comment peuvent-ils l'aider?* dit une autre voix  
  
' Si j'ai été capable de le découvrir, ils peuvent le découvrir'  
  
* Mais si elle se fait vraiment mal avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'elle a? Tu as vu comment elle s'était coupé? C'était profond. Et tu n'as rien fait. Tu es juste resté là. Et si elle était en train de se couper en ce moment?*  
  
' Elle pourrait saigner à mort, je ne m'en soucierais pas. Après tout, une sang-de-bourbe de moins ne ferait pas de tort.'  
  
Mais en pensant ces mots, Drago s'arrêta de marché. Même s'il déteste Potter, Wesley et probablement Hermione, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit morte. Cela importait peu qu'elle soit une sang-de- bourbe et même totalement moldu. Il l'a connaissait, il respectait sa diligence et son talent. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle saigne à mort.  
  
Drago revint sur ses pas pour retrouvé Hermione, là où il l'avait vu la dernière fois.  
  
Lorsque Drago avait disparue de sa vue, Hermione s'était sentit plus solitaire que jamais. Pour une quelconte raison, le moment où elle avait avoué à Malefoy ce qu'elle faisait, lui avait faite se sentir beaucoup mieux. Elle se coupait depuis sa troisième année. Au début, ce n'était que de simple petits coups qui entraient à peine dans la peau. Il l'avait tenu éveillé durant les jours où elle avait 9 cours par journée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était sérieux et de toute façon ça guérrisait vite. Elle n'était jamais allé voir Mme Pomfresh. Cependant, ses coups étaient devenu de plus en plus profond durant la quatrième et cinquième année. Les articles qu'avaient écrit Rita Skeeter l'avait énormément affecté et le stress complémentaire l'avait obligé à se couper encore plus profondément. Après la mort de Cédric Diggory, Harry avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec lui-même et ses amis et pour une raison inconnu, Ron a commencé à se sentir inconfortable à sa présence. Sans ses amis( et leurs problèmes) pour la distraire, Hermione a dû passer beaucoup de temps seule. Elle a neutralisé sa solitude en prenant plus de cours, comme ça elle avait plus de devoirs à faire, donc elle devait travaillé encore plus dure. Cependant, les gens nolongés ont remarqués à quel point elle travaillait fort ou comment elle était douée. Chacun avait supposé qu'elle travaillerait fort, aurait les meilleures notes donc elle réussirait dans tout. Après quelques temps, il semblait qu'elle était l'esclave, ne voulant pas briser leur illusion pour leur faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas bonne du tout. Elle n'avait pas de talent. Et elle ne connaissait que très peu de personne.  
  
Elle se coupa encore plus pronfondément, savourant la douleur que cela lui procurait.  
  
Quand elle se coupait, elle oubliait les articles complètement faux à son sujet. Elle oubliait que personne ne l'avait aimé, que personne ne l'aime et que personne ne voulait être son amie. Elle oubliait qu'elle était à Poudlard.  
  
Son poignet était couvert de cicatrices qui ne voulaient pas guérir. Quand Malefoy l'a découvert, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il l'aide. Elle savait qu'elle était malade. Et elle lui avait dit de partir. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle allait bien. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle souffrait. Mais il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait demandé de l'aide.  
  
Hermione sentit une forte envie. Elle se pencha et pris le rasoir. Elle l'appuya sur son poignet. Elle fermit les yeux, prête à savourer la douleur.  
  
" Expelliarmus"  
  
Hermione sentit le rasoir partir comme dans un souffle.  
  
" Merde Granger, je ne peux pas te laisser 10 minutes sans que tu fasses une mare de sang."  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit devant elle, Drago Malefoy. Il tenait d'une main sa baguette magique de l'autre le rasoir.  
  
" Je croyais t'avoir dit que ça ne te regardait pas!"  
  
Drago l'ignora. Il dirigea sa baguette magique vers son bras.  
  
" Rejoindrius"  
  
Sa dernière blessure guérit, mais laissa une cicatrice. Cela lui importait peu car des cicatrices, elle en avait sur tout le bras. Hermione regarda Drago. Pourquoi l'aidait-il?  
  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago répondit:  
  
" Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas faire apprendre la magie aux sang-de- bourbe. Je n'aimerai pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience."  
  
" Il n'y aurait aucun mort Malefoy, et même s'il en aurait, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de purifier ta conscience en quelques minutes." cria Hermione  
  
Elle détestait se sentir faible et elle détestait encore plus se sentir faible devant quelqu'un qu'elle considerait comme son ennemi.  
  
" Ta dernière déclaration est peut-être vrai, mais je doute que la première soit vrai. Ce que tu te fait subir ne reste pas sans rien. Et c'est plus que des cicatrices."  
  
Drago observa Hermione. Elle ressemblait à un lapin pris au piège, prêt à avoir une crise cardiaque et mourir à la provocation la plus légère. Il voulait essayer de la calmer.  
  
" Écoute Granger, je ne veux pas te blesser. En fait, c'est l'opposé. Je veux te protégé."  
  
Il tressailit à l'absurditité de la situation. Avant, il cherchait toujours à insulté Hermione et ses deux idiots d'amis. Et maintenant, il voulait la protégé.  
  
" Je n'ai pas BESOINS de toi pour me protégé, Malefoy. Je peux très bien m'occupé de moi."  
  
" Non mais merde Granger! T'es en train de creuser ta tombe et tu le sais!"  
  
Hermione aurait pu faire autre chose. Elle aurait pu le maudire, lui donné un giffle ou partir en courant. Drago aurait été prêt à manipuler n'importe laquelle des réactions. Hermione éclata en sanglot.  
  
" Pourquoi.sanglot.tu ne pourrais.sanglot. pas partir.sanglot.me laissé pleurer.sanglot" continua Hermione, mais elle se rendit compte que sa phrase était incohérente à cause de ses sanglots.  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et son corps tremblait. Elle allait tomber, mais Drago la rattrapa dans ses bras.  
  
Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà vu des filles pleurer auparavent( d'habitude à cause de ses faits et gestes propres)Chaque fois que sa mère voulait quelque chose de nouveau et que son mari ne voulait pas, elle pleurait. Quand Pansy avait voulu qu'il l'a présente à ses parents, elle avait pleuré. Mais cette sang-de-bourbe, son ennemi, les larmes de cette fille, avait tourné son cerveau en bouilli. Il était debout, comme une statut, en la tenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~Fin du chapitre 2~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je peux vous dire que de traduire ce chapitre, et en particulier un paragraphe, a été asez dure . J'ai toujours détesté les scènes ou elle se coupe mais comme c'est l'histoire et que celle-ci est excellente, on doit vivre avec lolll. S'il-vous-plaitt, vosss commentaiiiressss, sa me feraiittt vraiment plaissiirrrr:-))))) Merciii  
  
Bye bye!!! Kissouussss, Halleyyy 


	3. Quel dommage!

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer  
  
Merciii beaucoup pour les reviewss. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fic! :-)))  
  
Tytylle: Tu as bien raison. L'auteure a une très bonne imagination ce qui fait de ces histoires vraiment interressante. Merciii de m'avoir reviewer!:D  
  
Granger: Ouii, vraiment désespéré  
  
Cynthia1: Ouii, et moi ces passages ou elle se coupe, je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop...mais chutt!! lolll j'espère que tu vas aimé ce troisième chapitre  
  
Zorette: Merciiii beaucouuppppp:D  
  
Billy.Sleen: Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas un problème. Et pour elle, se couper est une solution tu as bien raison. Merciii beaucouppp de m'avoirr revieweerr :D  
  
Cyngathi: loll la suite? Bien elle est là :D merciiii  
  
Karima: j'te remercie beaucoup de ta review mais j'ai une question, que veut dire narré?? loll  
  
Ronaway: Moi non plus je n'aime pas la violence, et j'ai détesté traduire ce bout de l'histoire! J'te remercie de m'avoir reviewerr :D  
  
Link9: Merciiiii :-)  
  
Pounska: Ouii moi aussiii j'aime le grand coeur de Drago, en fait je l'aime tout courttttt loll ;-) Oui bien je n'en sais rien. L'auteure a marqué ça, mais je ne comprend pas moi non plus pourquoi, merciii  
  
Lune Sombre: Merciiiii, voilaa la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire  
  
Lila la folle: lolll évidemment que je vais continuer cette histoire, je vous abandonnerai jamais voyonn ;-))) merciiii de m'avoiirr reviewerrr  
  
Florelia: Ah oui? Et cette histoire est-elle publié sur ff.net? SI oui, j'aimerai beaucoup la lire, si tu pouvais me donner le titre :-))), j'te remerciiieeee  
  
Sama: Merciiiiii infinimenttt :-))))  
  
Et maintenant une petite note spéciale pour Howan: Je suis désolé pour tout sa. Mais tu sais que l'auteure a commencé à publié son histoire il y a quand même longtemps, alors que toi, tu ne l'as pas publié. Ne vient pas dire que c'était ton idée. Beaucoup de gens peuvent avoir les mêmes idées. Je ne dit pas ça pour être méchante, au contraire. Mais bon, si tu ne veut pas lire cette fic ce n'est pas grave. Moi je vais adoré lire ta fic si tu viens à la publier.  
  
Merciiiii encoreeee infinimmennetttt pour touttt ceuxx qui m'ontt reviewerrr, c'est très gentil de votre part de prendre une tite minute de votre temps pour m'écrire une tite review et j'en suis vraiment heureusee!!  
  
Chapitre 3 Quel dommage!  
  
Cela prit une éternité avant que les sanglots d'Hermione diminue. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient si raides. Drago sentait que sa vie entière allait changer. Il se dit mentalement que rien ne devait changer. Il allait emmener Granger au premier enseignant qu'il trouverait et il irait se laver les mains. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ça.  
  
" Malefoy, tu peux me promettre quelque chose?" lui demanda Hermione  
  
Il vit ses grands yeux bruns le supplier. Elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots s'il disait non et il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour éviter d'entendre ses pleurs à nouveau.  
  
" Oui" répondit-il en se maudissant à l'intérieur pour être un tel imbécile  
  
" Es-ce que tu peux ne pas parlé de tout sa à quelqu'un? En particulier à un enseignant?"  
  
" Damner!"  
  
Cette fois, il l'a dit à haute voix. Le ciel conspirait contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait une promesse avant même de savoir ce qu'elle en était? À ses mots, il vit les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes et il commença à parlé.  
  
" Je t'ai déjà dit Granger que je ne voulais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Et je n'ai pas le temps de t'aider, moi! Tu dois te trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider. Et sa m'importe peu que ce soit Potter, Wesley ou Dumbledore. Mais sa ne peut pas être moi!"  
  
Hermione le regardait fixement. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Pour ses parents? Même ses parents n'auraient pas eu l'audace de lui offrir leur aide. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle n'a pas demandé à Malfoy de l'aidé. Elle lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Et là, il voulait qu'elle demande de l'aide.  
  
" Malefoy, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de n'en parler à personne. Ça ne sert à rien d'alerter tout le monde. Je me coupe, mais c'est pour diminuer mon stress. C'est vrai que ces temps- ci je me coupe plus souvent, mais avec tous ces examens... Je me sent tellement mieux après m'avoir coupé. Et il n'y a rien qui peut inquiéter quelqu'un."  
  
Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Il sourit d'une façon moqueuse et ouvrit la bouche.  
  
" Comment peux-tu dire que personne ne peut s'inquiéter? Tu as dit que tu te coupais d'habitude, mais que là tu te coupes plus souvent à cause des examens. Et après cela, je veux dire Granger, je te respecte vraiment, tu as le courage de me dire que ce n'est pas inquiétant. Non mais Granger, t'es malade ou quoi?"  
  
Hermione le regarda et cligna des yeux. Elle aurait ri de son sarcasme si cela n'aurait pas été de ce problème. Le fait était que pour la première fois de la journée, elle n'avait pas envie de se coupé. Pendant tout ce temps, Drago faisait son sermon. Elle s'était sentit si...si normale. Elle trouvait étrange par exemple que Drago Malefoy, un serpentard, ait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle.  
  
" Écoute Granger, je vais aller chercher McGonagall elle sera..."  
  
" Non!"  
  
" Tu n'as pas écouter un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit..."  
  
" Non. Écoute-moi Malefoy. J'apprécie ce...ce souci. Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis des jours pour dire vrai. Je doit te remercier je pense. Et Malefoy, si tu vas dire ça à quelqu'un je nierai tout et je dirai que c'est un complot entre les serpentard. Et juste comme ça, tu me l'as déjà dit que tu ne dirais rien. Bye !"  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Reviewerr-moii s.v.p. :D Merciiii  
  
Kissouusss, Halleyyy 


	4. Il s'inquiète pour moi?

J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer  
  
Alllooowwww :-)) j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait languirrr. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur :-( mais maintenant tout est correct et je peux enfin mettre mes mises à jour :-) j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer :-)))  
  
Cyngathi: Merciiii je suis heureuse que sa te plaise :-)  
  
Lana: J'essaye de ne pas trop te faire languir lol mais avec mon prob d'ordi c'est dure de faire des mises à jourss. J'espère que la suite va te plaire :-)  
  
Heaven2: Merciiiiii :-)) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaireee  
  
Ernia: Merciiii, la voilaa la suiteee bonne lectureee ;-)  
  
Karima: Ouii c'est vrai que c'est un peu courttt...et j'oublierai pas que narré sa veut dire raconttééé lolll  
  
Fleur Delacour: Mercii:-))  
  
Lune D'argent: Ouais loll je sais les chapitres sontt courttsss....dsll mais au moins l'histoire vous plait:-)))  
  
Fumseck: loll la voillaa laa suitee bonne lectureee :-)))  
  
Liloudallas: J'te remercieee de ta review j'espère que la suite va te plaire ;-)  
  
artémisia watson: Moii aussii j'adore les fics qui parle de Drago/Hermione c'est pourquoi je l'avait choisit, et je crois avoir fait le bon choix :-) Merciii de m'avoir reviewer et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;-)  
  
maryange: Merciii beaucoupppp * fiere de moi* :-)))  
  
Cynthia1: loll j'te remerciiee toii siii de m'avoiirr reviewerr et j'espère que mon quatrième chapitre va te plaire :-))  
  
DW: Merciii et c'est vrai que j'ai bien choisi ma traduction :-))  
  
addy78270: Oui moi aussi lorsque je l'ai lu la première fois, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Disons que c'est une histoire que j'ai choisi en mémoire de ma meilleure amie.* Petite minute de silence* J'te remeercieee de m'avoirr revieweerrr :-)  
  
Chapitre 4 Il s'inquiète pour moi?  
  
L'humeur d'Hermione s'était amélioré lorsqu'elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle dit vivement le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle vit Harry et Ron, assis sur un sofa, un livre devant eux. Elle crut qu'ils étudiaient pour le test de potion, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus, elle vit qu'ils jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier.  
  
" Ne dit rien Hermione" lui dit Ron dont le chevalier était en train de tuer la reine d'Harry  
  
" Ouais Hermione, tais-toi!" rajouta Harry  
  
La bonne humeur d'Hermione s'envola peu à peu. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit ici. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit assis avec eux. Ils ne voulaient PAS.  
  
" Bien, très bien, oh et Ron si tu ne déplaces pas ta tour, Harry va la prendre. Bon maintenant je vous laisses à votre jeu. " dit Hermione en prenant ses livres et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent.  
  
" Es-ce qu'elle est folle? Je pensais qu'elle aurait commencé à nous dire que nous devrions étudier pour le test de potion et ce genre d'idioties." demanda Harry  
  
" Non, mais elle a des sautes d'humeurs ces temps-ci. Je crois qu'elle est dans sa période de SPM( sinptômes prémentruelles). Hermione va bien, on doit pas s'inquiéter pour elle." dit Ron qui déplaçait sa tour  
  
" Peut-être que je vais lui demander de jouer avec moi la prochaine fois. En faite, non. Elle va gagné de toute façon."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Drago Malefoy marchait vers son cours de potion. Il avait passé toute la nuit avec Pansy Parkinson. Il avait essayer durement de l'aimer, mais à chaque fois que Pansy disait quelque chose de stupide( ce qui arrivait extrêmement souvent) l'esprit de Drago allait vers Hermione et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. NON NON NON, il ne s'inquiétait pas d'une sang-de-bourbe. À 5h00 du matin, il s'était réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il avait rêvé qu'il trouvait Hermione, morte. Il secoua la tête, chassant Hermione de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer pour le test de potion qu'il allait passé d'ici quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, il l'a vit, assis devant un livre ouvert, prête pour son test. Cependant, elle portait un bracelet étrange au poignet gauche.  
  
Hermione était prête pour son test. Après s'être coupé quelques fois, elle s'était sentit plus calme pour étudier. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait appris son livre par coeur durant l'été, et durant le mois dernier, et le fait qu'elle ait 0 à son test, elle aurait toujours 80% à la fin du semestre, car ce test ne comptait que pour 20% et elle avait déjà obtenu tous ces points dans ces autres exercises en Potion. Elle avait relu le livre deux fois, refait toute les questions de compréhension et après avoir lu le guide d'étude nouveau et amélioré, elle s'endormit.  
  
Son seul souci était que quelqu'un remarque les marques sur son poignet. C'était pourquoi elle avait relié deux trois rubans et elle les avait reliés pour en faire un bracelet. Ginny pensait qu'elle voulait partir une nouvelle mode. Hermione pensa que cela allait attiré plus l'attention sur son bras, en particulier l'attention de Drago Malefoy.  
  
En plein milieu de son examen, Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il vit qu'elle relisait son examen, cherchant si elle avait fait des fautes. Drago retourna à son examen et le termina. Pour la première fois, il relut son examen pour voir s'il y avait des fautes.  
  
Il repéra 5 erreurs. Il releva les yeux de nouveau et il vit Hermione qui relisait encore son test, sûrement pour la centième fois. Drago vérifia de nouveau ses réponses et vit deux nouvelles erreurs. Il allait retourner son parchemin lorsqu'il releva encore pour la troisième fois ces yeux vers Hermione. Elle relisait, pour la deux centième fois son test. Il révisa encore son test et trouva une autre erreur. Soudain la vérité le frappa. Il était sous l'influence d'une sang-de-bourbe. Et ce n'était pas juste une sang-de-bourbe, c'était Hermione Granger! Drago poussa un juron, refusant de vérifier son travail. Il regarda Hermione, qui enfin, retourna son parchemin.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux, et donna son parchemin à Rogue. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune erreur. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été assez minutieuse. Elle sentit le besoin de vérifier encore son test. Cependant, le temps était écoulé. Hermione prit ses livres et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier l'examen d'arithmancie.  
  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment étudier pour l'arithmancie. C'était plus de l'application. Cependant, elle pouvait toujours remettre en pratique quelques exercises. Alors qu'elle atteignait la bibliothèque, une main l'entrainant dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une pièce agréable, avec de grands murs recouverts de livres et un divan qui avait l'air confortable au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'était pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la main était celle de Malefoy.  
  
Drago retira brusquement le bracelet de ruban qu'elle portait autour du poignet. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir. Pleins de marques de cicatrices très désagréables à regarder. Il vit le visage pâle d'Hermione rosir d'embarra puis il vira rouge de colère.  
  
" Malefoy, pourquoi tu fais ça? Ce que je me fais ne regarde que moi!' s'emporta Hermione  
  
" T'es allé voir un professeur, Potter ou même Wesley, Granger? T'es allé leur montrer ce que tu te fais subir? " siffla Drago  
  
Pour quelques raisons, Drago était fâché contre Hermione. Mais il était aussi fâché après lui-même. Il aurait dû être avec elle lorsqu'elle s'était coupé. Il aurait dû l'empêché de se couper. Et maintenant, il regardait son poignet couvert de cicatrice, sans savoir quoi faire.  
  
" NON! Je ne vais pas allé en parlé à quelqu'un. Personne Malefoy! Personne! Je suis capable de me débrouiller moi-même. Je vais très bien! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois allé étudier pour mon examen d'arithmancie." lui dit Hermione férocement  
  
Il l'avait mit sur la défensive et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un exerce ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'occupé d'elle sans l'aide de personne.  
  
" Comment vas-tu faire pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose Granger?" demanda Drago  
  
Une idée vague se forma dans sa tête. Il n'était sûr de l'idée, mais il laissa son instinct le guider. Son cerveau ne lui offrait aucune réponse à l'heure actuelle.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Voillaa un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :- )  
  
Bye bye!! Kissouussss, Halleyy 


End file.
